sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
GOT7 - Girls Girls Girls
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''Girls Girls Girlsright|200px *'Artista:' GOT7 *'Mini Álbum:' Got It? *'Pista:' 2 *'Género:' Dance Pop, Rap, Hip-Hop *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 20-Enero-2014 *'Agencia: JYP Entertainment '''Romanización noryeokhaji anhado wae geureonji molla naman bomyeon jajireojyeo nolla nae Look nae Style nae Swagger Oh amu geotdo an haedo geunyang naega joha chyeodabomyeo gabyeopge dagaga geunyang Hey Girl! How’ you doing? (Girls Girls Girls they love me) naneun wae momi ireoneun geoni (Girls Girls Girls they love me) eoril jeokbuteo gyesok jjuk yeongwonhi naneun natanagiman haedo geunyang barabogiman haedo geunyang sumswigiman haedo (Girls Girls Girls they love me) saljjangman useodo momeul saljjangman heundeureodo nan amugeotdo an haedo (Girls Girls Girls they love me) joheun geonji aninji ajik jal molla maeil yuhogi neomunado manha This Girl, That Girl, haru jongil Oh mameul japgo chakhage han myeongman golla manna boryeogo haedo nareul noha jujil anha eojjeomyeon joha (Girls Girls Girls they love me) naneun wae momi ireoneun geoni (Girls Girls Girls they love me) eoril jeokbuteo gyesok jjuk yeongwonhi naneun natanagiman haedo geunyang barabogiman haedo geunyang sumswigiman haedo (Girls Girls Girls they love me) saljjangman useodo momeul saljjangman heundeureodo nan amugeotdo an haedo (Girls Girls Girls they love me) Yo Uh gwajanghaji mallago gwajangimyeon jokesseo jebal noraegasarago saenggakhaji malgo nae mal inneun geudaero mideojwo kkoaseo deutji malgo nae yaegi jal jom deureojwo ihaega doel ji moreugetjiman nan jaseogeul meogeun geotcheoreom juwiui yeojareul nae momi geunyang honjaseo jaba danggineun geol eojjihae oneul beolsseo myeot beonjjae geuraenneunji molla sigeul jul moreuneun i nomui ingireul daeche eojjae maja naiga mankeon jeokgeon dongsaengigeon nunageon nal japgo butjapgo jotago gachi noljago nal aldeon moreudeon yeojageon mwo hanyago jamkkanman jom yaegihajago ssangdungirado isseumyeon jokesseo jeongmal maeteurikseucheoreom bokjerado halkka nal nae momeun hanande suyoneun gyesok isseuni Every lady wants a piece of me naneun natanagiman haedo geunyang barabogiman haedo geunyang sumswigiman haedo (Girls Girls Girls they love me) saljjangman useodo momeul saljjangman heundeureodo nan amugeotdo an haedo (Girls Girls Girls they love me) 'Español' Yo no tengo que probar, no sé por qué Sólo con ver me hace ir loco Mi mirada, mi estilo, mi arrogancia Oh, yo no hago nada, sólo amarme a mí mismo Sólo dale una mirada con un enfoque informal Hey chica! ¿Cómo estás? (Chicas Chicas Chicas ellas me aman) ¿Qué pasa con mi cuerpo? (Chicas Chicas Chicas ellas me aman) Desde el nacimiento hasta siempre Yo sólo aparezco Dale un vistazo Mantenga la respiración (Chicas Chicas Chicas ellas me aman) Use una pequeña sonrisa mueva ligeramente No hay mucho hecho (Chicas Chicas Chicas ellas me aman) No sé si es amor o no Tantas tentaciones cotidiana Esta chica, esa chica, todo el día Oh, mejor que mi mente para arriba en una sola Eso es lo que quiero hacer, Pero no van a dejarlo ir (Chicas Chicas Chicas ellas me aman) ¿Qué pasa con mi cuerpo? (Chicas Chicas Chicas ellas me aman) Desde el nacimiento hasta siempre Yo sólo aparezco Dale un vistazo Mantenga la respiración (Chicas Chicas Chicas ellas me aman) Use una pequeña sonrisa mueva ligeramente No hay mucho hecho (Chicas Chicas Chicas ellas me aman) No estoy exagerando, por desgracia Esto no es sólo una canción, tome mi palabra para ella No le dé un giro, Por favor, escúchame No sé si vas a entender, Pero es como si me comí un imán Mi cuerpo se mueve a las chicas a mí, Yo no puedo hacer nada Tantas que ya están en un solo día los tiempos, Soy demasiado popular Ya sea joven o viejo, Me agarran y dicen Juguemos Ya sea que me conocen o no, Ellos dicen: "¿Qué estás haciendo? Vamos a tener una charla " Me gustaría tener un gemelo Tal vez clonarme como el Matrix Yo soy el único, pero soy una gran demanda Cada mujer quiere un pedazo de mí Yo sólo aparezco Dale un vistazo Mantenga la respiración (Chicas Chicas Chicas ellas me aman) Use una pequeña sonrisa mueva ligeramente No hay mucho hecho (Chicas Chicas Chicas ellas me aman) 'Hangul' 노력하지 않아도 왜 그런지 몰라 나만 보면 자지러져 놀라 내 Look 내 Style 내 Swagger Oh 아무 것도 안 해도 그냥 내가 좋아 쳐다보며 가볍게 다가가 그냥 Hey Girl! How you doing? (Girls Girls Girls they love me) 나는 왜 몸이 이러는 거니 (Girls Girls Girls they love me) 어릴 적부터 계속 쭉 영원히 나는 나타나기만 해도 그냥 바라보기만 해도 그냥 숨쉬기만 해도 (Girls Girls Girls they love me) 살짝만 웃어도 몸을 살짝만 흔들어도 난 아무것도 안 해도 (Girls Girls Girls they love me) 좋은 건지 아닌지 아직 잘 몰라 매일 유혹이 너무나도 많아 This Girl, That Girl, 하루 종일 Oh 맘을 잡고 착하게 한 명만 골라 만나 보려고 해도 나를 놓아 주질 않아 어쩌면 좋아 (Girls Girls Girls they love me) 나는 왜 몸이 이러는 거니 (Girls Girls Girls they love me) 어릴 적부터 계속 쭉 영원히 나는 나타나기만 해도 그냥 바라보기만 해도 그냥 숨쉬기만 해도 (Girls Girls Girls they love me) 살짝만 웃어도 몸을 살짝만 흔들어도 난 아무것도 안 해도 (Girls Girls Girls they love me) Yo Uh 과장하지 말라고 과장이면 좋겠어 제발 노래가사라고 생각하지 말고 내 말 있는 그대로 믿어줘 꼬아서 듣지 말고 내 얘기 잘 좀 들어줘 이해가 될 지 모르겠지만 난 자석을 먹은 것처럼 주위의 여자를 내 몸이 그냥 혼자서 잡아 당기는 걸 어찌해 오늘 벌써 몇 번째 그랬는지 몰라 식을 줄 모르는 이 놈의 인기를 대체 어째 맞아 나이가 많건 적건 동생이건 누나건 날 잡고 붙잡고 좋다고 같이 놀자고 날 알던 모르던 여자건 뭐 하냐고 잠깐만 좀 얘기하자고 쌍둥이라도 있으면 좋겠어 정말 매트릭스처럼 복제라도 할까 날 내 몸은 하난데 수요는 계속 있으니 Every lady wants a piece of me 나는 나타나기만 해도 그냥 바라보기만 해도 그냥 숨쉬기만 해도 (Girls Girls Girls they love me) 살짝만 웃어도 몸을 살짝만 흔들어도 난 아무것도 안 해도 (Girls Girls Girls they love me) 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop